The Flower Girl
by TheLostSpirit
Summary: A 13 part story of two people who maybe should not have met, given their differing positions (seriously, a flower girl and businessman?). But one would be thankful for having the flower shop; the other would be thankful for needing flowers.


_As I wander'd the forest,_  
 _The green leaves among,_  
 _I heard a wild flower_  
 _Singing a song._

Meet Kagome Higurashi.

If someone were to ask her, "Hey, Kagome, why in the world did you want to be a florist?" She wouldn't have a concise answer. Maybe she wanted to become a florist after her late father got her into gardening at such a young age, and she thought the colorful flowers were so gorgeous when they bloomed—finally. Or maybe it was when she started making bouquets around the house with her flowers, and cheered her mother up when a new bouquet would show up on their dinner table. Perhaps it was the fact she just loved being around flowers, and kept that small garden of hers when she was a child—okay, so maybe that garden grew five times over since she was a little girl, but she couldn't help it! She simply loved the little plants.

So when she was finally done with school, both high school and college, she knew what she wanted to do with that business management degree of hers. It took some work (a lot of it), and some patience (she lost count on how many headaches she had), but when the place was spruced up and hers to own, she knew she made the right choice. And when she looked up at her small shop on a not-so-busy intersection of town and read the sign ("Kabloom", thanks to her younger brother), she was excited. She would always be excited to go to her shop, no matter the kind of day or night. Crummy day? Instantly better when she walked through those doors and smelled her flowers.

Of course, some days at the shop were better than others. Some orders she would rather never want to fulfill—the death of a loved one is never a good order to complete—but others… Now those are the ones she loved the most. And, being in a sort of small neighborhood, she had gotten to know some of the locals. Most of them were older, so their anniversary bouquets were the ones she looked forward to completing. And she would spend hours and hours on those bouquets. She wanted her customers to know she was in love with their special moment (or wanted to show her care and affection on those not-so-good days), and wanted to see their love the moment they laid eyes on her design, no matter who showed up through her door.

And when the bell would ring above her door, she would smile, no matter who it was.

No matter.

 **-x-**

Meet Sesshomaru.

No one had ever asked him, "Sesshomaru, why did you become a businessman?" He wouldn't be able to tell you why anyhow. Perhaps it was his father's expectations of him when he was a child, since his father is a powerful CEO himself. Maybe it was the classes he took in secondary school that would get him interested in doing the trivial, but powerful moves in the business world. Or maybe it was the thought he needed to be better than his brother in everything possible. Any of those reasons were reasons good enough to become a businessman—and that's what he became.

He was your typical businessman—he found a job straight out of college (thanks to his family), settled with a steady income of six digits, worked his way to almost the top of the business—happened to get his own secretary along the way—and hasn't been with another company since his graduation. His line of work isn't something publicly known. He works with numbers, dates, meetings, and all the other boring and trivial stuff people don't really care to know how it works. And he is okay with not talking about it at all. Really. If someone is happy with his work, he doesn't seem to mind. If they aren't happy, it doesn't change him as a businessman. What matters is the deals he makes, the numbers he crunches, and the time that's sometimes sadly wasted.

The world he lived in was full of skyscrapers. He didn't need to do any work when he got there—they were already placed in the world. So what was he exactly doing in a neighborhood not full of skyscrapers? He wouldn't be able to recall. His mind was clouded with dates, numbers, facts, meetings he barely listened in on because he was worried about more meetings, more numbers, more dates… How he got there wasn't important. What mattered was he saw another part of the town, a little corner of the world unaffected by the big skyscrapers, by the big numbers, dates, meetings, everything. It was a small slice of the world he somehow stumbled upon, and for once, it was—the best he could describe it was "okay."

And when he heard the bell above him ring for the first time, it was somehow all okay.

Somehow.

 **I promise I'm still working on _Blossoms Into Love._ This idea came up recently, and I thought "well I haven't done a cute story in quite some time..."**

 **This is a fun project for me. I'll be starting a new job tomorrow, and I want this around when I am frustrated or need a break.**

 **Until next time.**

 **TLS**


End file.
